Resurrection
by Delenir
Summary: An evil group wishes to resurrect Ganon after Hyrule has enjoyed years of peace.


The Legend of Zelda – Fanfic By: Daniel Hill  
  
Chapter I  
  
The rain was pouring hard outside as Link looked outside his window and into the courtyard. He grabbed a raincoat that was hanging on the wall next to the door, and put it on. He opened the door, put on his hood, and walked outside.  
Link walked along the courtyard, past the garden and fountains in the middle. He then reached another door, and leaned against the stone wall next to it. Suddenly, the door swung open, then someone grabbed him, and pulled him inside.  
He lifted up his hood, and saw a girl with long blonde hair, and wearing a blue night-tunic. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Your Highness," said Link. "What a coincidence to run into you here!"  
"Here at the entrance to my chambers?" asked Princess Zelda with an air of sarcasm. "And I suppose it was coincidence that I was here to meet you?" she smiled again.  
Link smiled back at her, as he removed his raincoat and hung it on the wall nearby. Zelda took Link's hand and led him up the stairs, and into her upper chambers. She walked over to the table beside her bed, and lit up a small oil lamp.  
"The rain is so intense tonight! Come, sit on the balcony with me," asked Zelda. They walked over to the balcony, which had a rounded roof held up by a few small pillars. In the middle of the balcony was a white bench, which they sat upon and gazed out into the field of Hyrule. She looked over at Link, and realized she was blushing. "I've spoken to my parents... about what we talked about the other night."  
"What did they say?" asked Link, with curiosity and poorly masked excitement.  
"Nothing yet," Zelda sighed. "Except that they would think about it..." She took his hands into hers. "They think highly of you... not only my parents, but the people of Hyrule as well... and of course, myself," she said with seriousness.  
"Nothing would please me more than to be your husband, and your prince," said Link.  
"And I your wife and princess," replied Zelda.  
They rose from the bench, and entered her chambers.  
  
The next morning, Link was sitting beside one of the foutains in the garden, playing songs on his ocarina. Then, from behind him, he heard someone speak.  
"Sir Link, may I speak to you?" asked the voice.  
Link turned around to see the King of Hyrule standing beside him.  
"Your Highness!" said Link, as he rose to his feet immediately and bowed.  
The King laughed. "Relax, Link! Please, the Queen and I wish to speak with you. Could you follow me?"  
"Certainly your Majesty!" Link put his ocarina into his pocket, and followed the King."  
  
They came to the throne room, and the King stood by his throne as the Queen walked in from another room. They both sat down, and Link bowed as he said, "Your Majesties."  
"Sir Link," said the King, "We understand that you and my daughter wish to be wed, correct?"  
"Y-yes, your highness," replied Link nervously.  
"The King and I have discussed this and quite frankly, Sir Link..." said the Queen. "...we can think of no one better for our daughter than you."  
"Your Majesties... is this true?" Link asked with excitement.  
"Of course!" said the King. "Hyrule owes so much to you. You are my best knight! And... the love I see between you and Zelda, well, it's beyond what most people ever know."  
"Thank you, your highnesses," said Link, and bowed to both of them. "Does... the Princess know?"  
"Not yet. While the King brought you here, I went and asked her to go to the garden and wait there; thought I told her not why," said the Queen. She then rose and took out a small wooden box from her pocket. "I thought you might be able to tell her yourself, or should I say, ask her?" She opened the box, and inside was a truly magnificant ring. A bright diamond was shining on the golden ring, and the crest of the Royal Family was on each side of it. "It is our wish, that you present this ring to our daughter, as a token of engagement," said the Queen.  
"Hurry young lad, your princess awaits," said the King.  
The Queen closed the box and handed it to Link. "Thank you both so very much," said Link, and he walked out of the throne room, and headed for the garden.  
  
Zelda was walking along the garden when Link got there. A few people that were also about the courtyard greeted Link, and Zelda turned around and saw him.  
"Link, there you are!" she said as Link approached her. "My mother asked me to wait here, but I have no idea what for."  
"I was speaking to them, and I know what she asked you to wait here for," said Link. He could feel his nerves shaking, and he swallowed hard.  
"Link? Are you alright?" asked Zelda.  
"I've never been better," replied Link. He bent down on one knee, and took the wooden box out of his pocket. Gasps were heard from people all around the courtyard, including Zelda.  
"Zelda, will you be my wife and princess?" asked Link, as he opened the box.  
A tear ran down Zelda's cheek, as he took Link's hand and rose him to her face. "Of course I will. And you, my husband and prince."  
They embraced, and a great cheer went up in the courtyard, which quickly spread throughout the entire castle.  
"Oh, the ring," laughed Link, as he took it from the box, and placed it on Zelda's finger.  
The King and Queen came out into the courtyard and began an applause that also spread quickly throughout the castle. Soon, a crowd had made its way into the courtyard to share in the joy of this event. For Link and Zelda were both just and brave people, that the inhabitants of Hyrule loved well. The King and Queen approached Link and Zelda, still finishing off their applause.  
"We're very happy for the both of you," said the Queen.  
"Indeed this is a joyous day!" said the King. "A great feast shall be held, and all are welcome to attend! None will have to miss this celebration!"  
  
Later that day, Link and Zelda headed for Kakariko village together. News had spread fast, and everywhere they went, people were congratulating them on their engagement. When they arrived at the village, it was midday and quite busy, so there were crowds everywhere. They walked until coming to a small house at the corner of town. Inside was an older man sitting by the fire. He turned around, and upon recognizing his visitors, got right up and smiled.  
"Sir Link! Princess Zelda! Congratulations!" he said as he walked over to shake their hands.  
"Kelto, we need your assistance with something," said Link.  
"Oh, is something the matter?" asked Kelto, sounding concerned.  
"You might say that," replied Link. He dropped a large bag on the table next to them. "We need to turn this bag of ruppies into the biggest feast Hyrule has ever seen." Kelto blinked, looked into the bag of ruppies, turned back to Link and Zelda, and blinked again.  
"My mother and father wish to spare no expense," smiled Zelda.  
"With the prosperity you've brought to this land, Sir Link, who can blame them? Of course I'll do whatever I can! It's definitely something worth coming out of retirement for!"  
"With your help friend, we'll have a feast they'll be talking about in legend," laughed Link.  
Kelto grinned amiably. "And that it shall be!"  
  
A few days later, the feast was ready to begin. It started at suppertime, but the season was summer, so the sunlight still shined brightly. Through everyone's hard work, including the work and direction of Hyrule's most renowned master chef, Kelto, everything was progressing smoothly. Musicians took turns playing as they feasted, including an ocarina and harp duet by Link and Zelda themselves. Song and laughter could be heard all around the grounds of the castle, and even beyond, for the festivities' boundries extended well past the castle walls.  
"Here here!" said the King raising his cup after an uplifting song had ended. "I propose a toast, to all the peoples of Hyrule!" A great cheer went up that no doubt echoed to the mountain peaks, the depths of the forests, and the bottoms of the lakes alike. The festivities continued just as merry as ever, and all was well this night. However, an evil was approaching Hyrule... 


End file.
